Yankumi's Evolution
by MegKF
Summary: A scene that should have happened in the Gokusen movie.


_Gokusen belongs to Kozueko Morimoto(manga), Nippon TV (anime), and no idea whose responsible for the awesome drama(s). Fanfiction is, in my opinion, free advertisement. I encourage everyone to purchase these products. _

_Missing scene from the Gokusen movie. This so should have happened._

**Yankumi's Evolution**

Yankumi exited the building slowly, she would be fine but she'd feel sore for the rest of the day. Plus she was sure her grandfather would be worried, he didn't like her near guns. Odagiri was silently at her side helping to support her. It was nice. She'd always wanted to inspire a student to become a teacher like her. She didn't know what was bothering him but she hoped he knew she was here for him.

Surrounding the building where several police cars and ambulances. A couple of policemen came up to talk to Yankumi to get her statement about the events that occurred. Odagiri stopped them and led Yankumi to one of the ambulances, some of the other former students also heading that way. Ogata took control of his former classmates who in turn quickly controlled Yankumi's current class before Odagiri returned to speak with the police officer while Yankumi sat down and was quickly examined, and quickly identified as being in perfect health minus the bruising which were being tended. Odagiri explained everything carefully while things calmed down around them. A few of the former students having to be stopped from talking to some of the reporters.

Odagiri was relieved when he finally finished his conversation with the cops, Yankumi only really having to confirm his account of events. He did his best so she wouldn't have to deal with the cops looking into her background. Just because she took down a drug ring wouldn't stop cops from being all suspicious about the granddaughter of one of the top yakuza in the area. All of the students lingered even as the regular onlookers wandered off as the hours passed. Even some of the reporters left when they realized that the main people were talking only with the cops for the time being. They'd try to contact them through the school.

One reporter about to leave stopped and grabbed Tsucchi, who had finally started to pack up his camera equipment, happy that he'd not only helped Yankumi and Odagiri but had pretty much gotten himself a promotion for his work. Tsucchi frowned, slightly confused at what had drawn the reporters attention, but took out his camera and began to film.

Kazama's eyes widened as he caught sight of the young man walking confidently towards them. Everyone, even cops, clearing a pathway for the man. "Tha-That's Shin Sawada! The actor singer who put himself through law school. He just made People in Japanese's list as sexiest man alive!"

"Huh?" Ogata said at Kazama, even he was staring at the handsome man. "How did you know that?"

"I'm allowed to read magazines! … I was bored and my sister has a subscription." Kazama defended himself, before condemning himself. "They say even straight men he works with fall for him. ... What's he doing here?"

"Kumiko!" Shin Sawada called out.

"EH?" Yankumi's students past and current all turned to stare at her.

She looked up from where she was sitting by the ambulance talking with a cop as she went over Odagiri's statement with him. She rose quickly as she caught sight of him. "Shin!" She ran to him.

Her students staring in shock as the top idol in Japan wrapped him arms around her. Silence abounded, although Yankumi didn't really notice it.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she leaned back. "I thought you were filming in Okinawa."

"I was. Tetsu called me when you left the house this morning, letting me know what was going on, I came as fast as I could." Shin hugged Yankumi tighter. She winced slightly.

Shin frowned as he instantly noticed it, "Ah. Really, I wish you'd go easy on things like this. I expect you to help students, current and former, when they need you. … It's probably pointless to tell you not to rush into things anyway."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Just don't leave me behind."

Yankumi giggled slightly, her head resting on his shoulder for a moment, "Come along then."

"Okay... Forever. Wait… Does this mean what I think it means?"

Shin felt Yankumi nod her head against him. He jerked her back from him and gazed into her eyes.

"Really?" Shin asked again.

Yankumi blushed slightly, "Yes Shin, I'll marry you."

Shin smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Yankumi's students all gaped at them, even the onlookers who didn't know Yankumi were staring in shock. Only Odagiri was able to hide his surprise. Tsucchi almost dropped the camera as he watched.

"You're not allowed to change your mind!" Shin said as he released the kiss and the slightly stunned teacher. "I've been chasing you almost since we first met. I've gone through a lot to shorten the distance between us. I finally caught you, don't you dare run away for worthless reasons."

"That worthless reason was your future, you know."

"My future is fine as long as you're there."

"But I see where your dad is coming from. I don't want to be an obstacle for your future. More than anybody I want you to walk a brilliant road, even if it's without me."

Ogata finally interrupted them as he watched the two of them get into sappier and sappier dialog. "How… How do you know each other?"

"Ah! Shin is one of my former students. The head delinquent of my first class ever. Also class valedictorian."

"You and a former student?"

Shin smiled as he looked at the sea of faces from her classes. "Don't even get me started on how hard it was to get her to stop seeing me as a student. I went to Africa for a year trying to get over her and couldn't. I watched her date and moon over other guys. And I had to beat out three other guys to get her, and that's that I know of."

"Seriously? Four guys interested in Yankumi?" Ogata stuttered out as he tried to imagine it. Yankumi frowned wondering who else had been interested in her.

"How did you get her to stop seeing you as a student?" Odagiri asked curiously.

"Ah. I think it was a combination of 'I'm older than you were when you became my teacher' and a little 'My classmates are becoming fathers'."

Yankumi nodded, "At first I thought you were just a cheeky student... As time went by I didn't even realize I had come to rely on you. .. And before I knew it I had come to like you so much."

"Why didn't you mention you were seeing someone when they," Odagiri jerked his thumb to point Ogata, Kazama, and their friends, "teased you about never getting a man?"

"They expressed such relief when they realized you were a former student of mine… How was I supposed to say I'm dating an even better looking former student of mine? Plus I was still trying to decide how to deal with the his father disapproving of me."

"It isn't so much that my father disapproves of you. He respects you, he just thinks my being with a ya… my former teacher would ruin any attempts for me to make use of my law degree. Besides I only got my degree in law because your ex-boyfriend had a degree in law. And didn't the two of you split because his father disapproved of you? He let you go, I won't."

Tsucchi remained immobile as he continued to hold up the camera as the students slowly drifted away in varying states of shock and Yankumi went off with an arm around Shin's waist whose arm in turn was wrapped around her shoulders as they headed for his car. He couldn't really process what the reporter was saying, just something about this news would be boosting both their careers even further and they needed to get to the studio right away.

**THE END**

_Reviews inspire me!_

_I was really into Gokusen a couple of weeks ago and got this idea in my head, although, to be honest, after watching the movie I was kind of hoping Yankumi and Odagiri would hook up, though I didn't feel that way during Gokusen II. Odagiri is hotter than Shin, in my opinion, though they're both H.O.T. hot. _

_I have no idea if there is a People in Japanese like there is People en Espanol, but it made sense to me at the time so go with it._

_And for the observant I DID steal several lines of the dialog from the manga. I tried to tie together as much stuff from the manga as I could. I hope I did an okay job. _

_Should I write more Gokusen fanfics? I had several ideas, but this is the only one I think I'm actually going to write unless you all really liked it and want more._


End file.
